freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 046
Mark of Slavery is the forty-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 8, and eighth chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis Kazuya and Holly are both aghast when they learn that Louis sexually tortured Satellizer. Kazuya briefly fights Louis, leading the L. Bridget to have Holly attack Kazuya. Holly jumps forward but her attack is blocked by Satellizer. Summary When Satellizer L. Bridget claims Louis L. Bridget as her "master," Kazuya Aoi covers Satellizer's mouth with his hand before she can say anything else. Kazuya then yells at Louis, demanding him to tell him what he did to Satellizer. Louis replies that he did nothing and Satellizer is just being who she really is. And that is the reality of things. As Louis makes his way close to Satellizer, Kazuya block his way. Louis strikes him out of the way hard enough to send him to the ground. Louis proceeds to show Kazuya Satellizer's "true form". He rips off the back of her top to reveal the wound he inflicted the two nights before and tells him that Satellizer 'belongs' to the L. Bridget family. Holly Rose and Kazuya are aghast. Kazuya calls him insane and asks on how he could do such a thing to his own sister. But Louis only insults and states that Satellizer belongs to him. Kazuya is enraged and tries to attack Louis but the L. Bridget boy easily evades his attack. Louis immediately knees Kazuya in the gut and kicks him to the ground. Satellizer comes in Kazuya's defense, begging Louis to hurt her instead. Louis reacts negatively and he slaps Satellizer. Kazuya gets up and says "Brothers and Sisters need to have a deep bonding for one another...but by labeling her as property and calling her 'yours'...you've destroyed it." Kazuya states to Louis that the Satellizer is no longer the same Satellizer he created and the real Satellizer is the one he has made memories with at West Genetics. Kazuya refuses to believe in Louis's reality. Kazuya says encouraging words to Satellizer and declares the regardless of her scars from the past, the Satellizer of here and now is the one he loves. He continues to say that there is nothing Louis can do to take Satellizer away and their bonds cannot be broken. Satellizer is touched by his words but Louis knocks him back the ground and proceeds to repeatedly punch him. But Kazuya continues to stand up to Louis. He catches one of this fists while declaring that he is Satellizer's Limiter. He is willing to put his life on the line for her and intends to spend the rest of his life with her. Louis takes that as a challenge and he has Holly attempt to severe one or two of Kazuya's arms. Holly summons her Volt Weapon, a broadsword, and tries to inflict harm on Kazuya but Satellizer defends him and summons her own Volt Weapon to parry Holly's sword. This shocks Louis. Major Events *Kazuya and Holly learn of Louis' relationship with Satellizer. *Holly attacks Kazuya, but Satellizer blocks her. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters